


At least we can swim Far away from the wreck we made

by TR300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR300/pseuds/TR300
Summary: Robo-Cop: ConnorRobo-cop2: Ninesihateyou: GavinGavinmorelikeGayvin: JoshLove, Simon: SimonGlitchy: RalphPankaces: Williambabysitter: HankCleopatra: ChloeRobo-Mom: KaraRobo-Jesus: MarkusSimba: Luthermemequeen: Northa chat room that started out as a good idea, but quickly went down hill.(I'm bad a summaries)((I also mainly wrote this at like 2 in the morning))





	At least we can swim Far away from the wreck we made

**Author's Note:**

> Robo-Cop: Connor  
> Robo-cop2: Nines  
> ihateyou: Gavin  
> GavinmorelikeGayvin: Josh  
> Love, Simon: Simon  
> Glitchy: Ralph  
> Pankaces: William  
> babysitter: Hank  
> Cleopatra: Chloe  
> Robo-Mom: Kara  
> Robo-Jesus: Markus  
> Simba: Luther  
> memequeen: North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robo-Cop: Connor  
> Robo-cop2: Nines  
> ihateyou: Gavin  
> GavinmorelikeGayvin: Josh  
> Love, Simon: Simon  
> Glitchy: Ralph  
> Pankaces: William  
> babysitter: Hank  
> Cleopatra: Chloe  
> Robo-Mom: Kara  
> Robo-Jesus: Markus  
> Simba: Luther  
> memequeen: North

**(2:30 PM) Connor created a group chat with North, Simon, Josh, and 9 others on Thursday, September 20th**

**Thursday, September 20**  
**(2:30 PM)memequeen, Robo-Cop, androidsitter, Pankaces, Robo-Jesus and Love, Simon are online**

**memequeen:** Connor what is this

 **Robo-Cop:** a group chat.

 **memequeen:** Why?

 **Robo-Cop:** because Hank said i'm not allowed to work on anything today and i’m bored

 **androidsitter:** since when did you listen to anyone

 **Robo-Cop:** since when did i ask for your fucking opinion

 **Love, Simon:** Connor!

 **Robo-Cop:** shut up, you artifact

 **androidsitter:**  im not your babysitter how do you change my name

 **Robo-Cop:** nobody tell him.

 **Robo-Jesus:** already agreed to that a million years ago, don't worry

 **Pankaces:**  Does anybody know the best way to put out a fire?  
**Pankaces:** Preferably a chemical fire 

 **Robo-Jesus:** is that Con’s brother? Wait. Chemical fire? 

 **Pankaces:** Oh! Hi Markus!  
**Pankaces:** oh shit. um  
**Pankaces:** I Gotta go

  
**(2:39 PM) Pankaces went offline**

**Robo-Jesus:** Connor I think your brother died

 **Love, Simon:** Hold on, Pankaces? What does that even mean??

 **Robo-Cop:** I picked his name while drunk and mistyped it

 **Love, Simon:** when did you get drunk?!

 **Robo-Cop:** i'm not telling you, although som mistakes were made

 **androidsitter:** "Some" mistakes?? Connor, you almost started stripping right then and there, the only reason you didn’t was cause i dragged your happy ass home and handed you over to nines.  
  
**(2:43 PM) Pankaces, Robo-cop2, ihateyou, and GavinmorelikeGayvin are online**

  
**Robo-cop2:** I don’t remember signing up for this

 **ihateyou:** why the fuck am i here??

 **Robo-Cop:** Okay so, i might have broken the toaster

 **GavinmorelikeGayvin:** what the fuck

 **Robo-cop2:** how id you break the toaster? And where is William?

 **Androidsitter:** I stg if i get home and something is on fire, i will ground all of you.

 **Robo-Cop:** I dropped a fork into the toaster and it exploded slightly

 **memequeen:** Connor, you are a walking disaster

 **Pankaces:** why wont god just kill me already

 **Robo-Cop:** are you okay????

 **Pankaces** : absolutely not, thanks for asking

  
**(2:46 PM) Pankaces, i hate you, and Robo-cop2 went offline**

  
**androidsitter:** All of you are idiots.

 **Robo-Jesus:** rude :(  
R **obo-Jesus:** but true nonetheless

  
**GavinmorelikeGayvin:** i have books to read so bye

 **androidsitter:** Me too. Connor, this was a terrible idea.

 **Robo-Jesus:** I disagree with that very statement right there  
**Robo-Jesus:** but I was reading this really cool thing so bye

  
**(2:51 PM) Robo-Jesus, androidsitter, and GavinmorelikeGayven went offline**

  
**Robo-Cop:** hh  
**Robo-Cop:** Simon seems to have died

 **Love, Simon:** HELLO THIS IS RALPH?  
**Love, Simon:** MAY I ASK WHAT THIS WEIRD COMMUNICATION DEVICE IS  
**Love, Simon:** WHAT IS A MEME?

 **Robo-Cop:** oh  
**Robo-Cop:** oh dear god no

  
**(2:54 PM) Robo-Cop went offline**

**Love, Simon:** WHAT DOES OFFLINE MEAN  
**Love, Simon:** WHO IS Robo-Cop, WHERE DID THEY GO  
**Love, Simon:** HELLO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is really bad, i know that but i tried sooo.....give me some credit there


End file.
